The Kissing Game
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Alex Dupre returns to Tree Hill and throws a party. With every good party comes party games... Chris/Chase


Alex Dupre had just returned to Tree Hill and decided to throw a party for all the friends that she had left behind. To her surprise, they had all actually agreed to come; even Chase.

Julian, Quinn, and Millie had all arrived early to help her set up.

Everyone else began to show up in small groups, a few minutes apart from each other. First came Haley, Brooke, and Nathan. Then Mouth and Skills, followed by Clay and Chase, then finally Chris Keller and Mia.

"Now that we're all here, I think it's a great time for a party game," Alex said excitedly.

"Seriously? You guys do realize that we aren't in high-school anymore, right?" Haley asked.

"Come on Hales, it'll be fun," Brooke said with a grin.

"Chris Keller agrees," Chris stated.

"Give into the peer pressure," Nathan whispered from beside her.

"All right, fine," Haley agreed. "What's the game?"

"Everyone gets blindfolded, except for me, and one at a time you get your blindfold off and get to kiss whoever you want. Without having them know who did it," Alex said with a cat-like grin.

"Well won't that be a little lame with over half of the people married, plus Mouth and Millie dating?" Clay asked.

"Are you kidding? This is going to be awesome," Chris said excitedly.

"Your lips touch me and I rip them off," Haley warned Chris.

Chris raised his hands in a sign of innocence.

"If it's going to be lame, then what are you afraid of, Clay?" Alex asked.

"I didn't say that I was afraid of anything," Clay responded.

"Good, then let's play," Alex said, grabbing a bag of thick black blindfolds off of her new kitchen counter, then returning to her living room.

Alex blindfolded everyone, then moved them around the room so that they didn't know who they were standing near until their turn.

First to have their blindfold removed was Mia.

She walked straight towards where Chase was standing to lean in and kiss him passionately. Chase just stood there with his mouth shut, yielding no reaction at all.

Mia pulled away and frowned, then went back to where she had been standing to have Alex re-blindfold her.

Before removing anyone else's blindfold, Alex went over to sneak in and kiss Chase herself. Much to her dismay, Chase yielded the same lack of reaction that he had with Mia.

Alex didn't flinch, though. Instead she went to remove Nathan's blindfold.

Nathan walked over to Haley and whispered, "Please don't rip my lips off."

Haley grinned as Nathan leaned in to kiss her. Haley giggled a little as Nathan lifted her off the ground. After about two and a half minutes he finally set her back down, then went to get his blindfold back on.

Next Clay kissed Quinn, then Millicent kissed Marvin, and then it was Chris Keller's turn.

He looked around at everyone in the room, and then over at Alex with a slight sense of nervousness.

She gave him a look that meant 'just hurry the hell up and pick someone already'.

Chris turned away from her, then walked over to Chase. He hesitated for a few seconds, standing in front of the other man, then pressed his lips against Chase's.

Alex's eyes practically popped out of their sockets, but she managed to remain silent.

Chase wondered who the hell was kissing him. He'd already been kissed twice, which would account for Mia and Alex (assuming that she snuck herself a turn). But all the other girls were taken..

Chase stood just as still as he had for the previous two kisses, until he noticed the smell of his mystery kisser. That was definitely the strong smell of Chris's cologne.

Chris was about to pull away because of the lack of reaction he was getting, but aborted that plan the instant that Chase began pressing his lips back. Chris gently nibbled on Chase's lower lip, and within seconds they were full-on making out in front of Alex and all of their blindfolded friends.

After a few minutes, Alex realized that they weren't planning on stopping any time in the near future. She walked over and pulled Chris off of Chase by the shoulder, then walked him back to his spot and re-blindfolded him.

Next Mouth kissed Millie, then Brooke kissed Julian, Quinn kissed Clay, and then it was Skills's turn.

Antwon looked around for a few seconds, then approached the only single girl there, Mia.

Skills was going to make it a nice, quick kiss, but was shocked when Mia pulled him in for more. She had assumed that it was Chase. Skills allowed the kiss to go on for a few more seconds, then pulled away.

Chris was starting to get nervous as he stood there. What if Chase had thought he was someone else? What if Alex tells him? What if she tells everyone? Did Chase know that it was him? Chase was going to kiss Mia, wasn't he? Or had he already?

Haley's turn came next and she, of course, kissed Nathan.

Afterwards came Julian, who kissed Brooke passionately.

Finally it was Chase's turn. Alex was eager to see if he would kiss Mia, as she had suspected he would before the game, or if some strange thing had developed between him and Chris Keller.

Chase walked straight past Mia, then paused in front of Chris. He gave Alex a look, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against Chris's. Chase was surprised at how quickly the other man had responded.

As Chris Keller swirled his tongue expertly inside Chase's mouth, he wondered who he could possibly be kissing. Chase? Not very likely. Probably Mia, after all she was single and Chris Keller was a total heartthrob. Or maybe Haley had finally come to her senses and decided to see what she had been missing all these years..

After a few minutes the mystery person broke the kiss off.

Chris was dragged out of his confused thoughts, when Chase leaned over to whisper, "What is it with me and musicians?"

Chris's heart-rate began to race as his mouth formed a giant, beaming grin that made it impossible for him to deny the sheer joy he was feeling.

Chase, however, had been turned away by the time Chris had reacted.

As Alex put his blindfold back on, Chase began to panic that he had been mistaken about Chris kissing him first.

Alex stepped back into the centre of the room before announcing, "You can take your blindfolds off now."

They all did and looked around at each other.

"Clay was right, that was pretty lame," Brooke agreed.

"I don't think so," Alex said with a knowing smirk. "In fact I have it video-taped if anyone wants to see just what happened. I could hook the camera up to the tv."

Oh shit, Chase thought to himself as Alex shut off the camera. It had been hidden in her purse, which had been sitting on a small table next to the door. Just the lens had been sticking out, and it'd had an entire view of the room and everything that had happened.

"What do you say, Chris?" Alex asked with an evil grin.

"Hook it up," Chris said nervously. He had been cornered and had no other option. Saying no would just make everyone else want to see more.

As Alex reached past Chase to grab the cord, she told him, "Your lip's bleeding a little. Someone must have had a pretty intense kiss."

Chase turned red as he quickly wiped the drop of blood off of his lower lip.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! :) I absolutely had to write this story when I saw that there was only one Chase/Chris story here. I couldn't believe it, those two are so cute together! Anyways, I hope to have the next chapter up soon :D Thanks for reading!**


End file.
